His Ballbusting Dominatrix
by KillerArrow
Summary: Midnight decides to teach her boytoy a lesson. Lemon! Strong adult themes! Femdom story with Ballbusting and cbt, Don't like don't read!


The two of them stretched out, lounging on the couch together. He held her close as she laid just in front of him, cuddled closely alongside him. She smiled brightly as he gave a little kiss to the top of her head. It was a typical night for them, short bursts of making out and the errant rebellious grope, interrupting their lengthy snuggling session.

As the show they were studiously ignoring went off the air, the two of them sat up. Her backside, which was quite lovingly hugged by her skirt, brushed against the front of his pants.

He shuddered ever so slightly from the sensation and she let out a bit of a gasp, feeling the tip of his erection poking into her. She turned back to see if his expression matched her own. Bathed in the gentle light of the nearby lamp, the two of them stared in each other's shimmering eyes… in a matter of moments, they realized what they saw. They knew, the same thought was on both their minds. And simultaneously, they grinned remarkably lustful grins.

Tonight was finally the night they went all the way.

Within seconds, they were off the couch, and furiously kissing each other as they ripped one another's clothes off. They took turns being the aggressor, whirling around and slamming the other against the wall as they worked. Nemuri, otherwise known as the 18+ hero 'Midnight', shoved her lover away to get just enough space to strip off her jacket. Her boyfriend Sakusa, also known as the brawling hero 'Combo', was stunned at the sight of her lovely form, beautifully shown off by the over the top magical girl outfit she had on.

The pink frilly short skirt, the matching school girl top that was far too small for her, gauntlets, lengthy leggings and ribbon adorned high heels would've looked ridiculous on many but damn did she pull it off.

Taken by the allure of her incredible body, he shuddered out, "Ohhh fffffuck me..."

"That's the plan, sugar~" she winked and gestured at him to come hither.

She didn't have to tell him twice and again they began exploring each other's mouths as they sunk to the floor. As they were on their knees, however, they realized they were both trying to push the other onto their backs. They pulled away, in a bit of an awkward pause.

"Ahem… maybe I haven't made this clear yet..." Nemuri started, "But uh, I happen to be a pretty major dom. I want on top… and trust me lover, so do you~"

"Hey now, who's the world champion boxer here?" Sakusa smirked. "You really think you can overpower me..."

"Baby, I just want to show you what I can do with my fingers..." she chuckled.

"And I want nothing more than to put you into sweet submission." Sakusa joked. "So, I guess we're at a bit of an impasse here."

He put up a fist. "Rock, Paper, Scissors? Best two out of three?"

She shrugged and relented, and they shot for it. Midnight's rock beat Combo's scissors. Second round, they somehow entirely flipped it, as Sakusa's rock beat Nemuri's scissors. The would-be deciding round saw them both go for paper. And then they both went for rock… twice in a row.

With a hefty roll of his eyes, Sakusa admitted, "Alright, this is getting silly…"

"Flip for it? Winner gets to lead?" she suggested, turning to reach into her purse on the nightstand. He couldn't help but bend to the side and stare intently at her ass as she bent over. It certainly looked beautiful in those panties and he was absolutely dying to get a piece of it, biting his finger as he attempted to contain himself. She pulled out a quarter and called it, "Heads!"

She flipped it high into the air. They were so focused on it as it flipped they didn't notice where it was heading. It ended up falling right between the generous crevasse of her cleavage, elegantly so in fact as it fell entirely on its side. Needless to say, there was no winner.

Sakusa seemed pleased, however, chuckling, "Ah, please, allow me… chivalrous gentleman as I am, I should get that."

He reached directly into her tits and clearly made very little actual attempt at grabbing the coin as he clumsily fumbled for it, just taking the chance to cop a nice feel. She'd likely be offended if not for the fact that they'd gotten quite accustomed to groping one another. Still, this was a solid opportunity to assert a little dominance… so she responded, firing her knee up between his legs, smashing into his balls, which in those boxers might as well have been bare.

A sharp shout escaped his lips as he clutched his balls, staggering back. "H-Hey… you didn't need to resort to low blows that quick!"

"Oh come now, that was a love tap, believe me," she replied, with a devilish grin. She'd been waiting for the chance to show off her personal kink… and her fiercely powerful legs.

Funnily enough, as he was jerking his hand away in shocked pain, he actually did manage to grab the coin. After taking a bit of time to let the initial sting fade into a dull soreness, he prepared to flip again. But she reached out and grabbed his wrist, ceasing his motion.

"Oh hey hold up… the game's coming up, isn't it?" she noted.

His eyes went wide. He forgot they were actually killing time before it came on. It was telling just how into Midnight he was, that he nearly missed his favourite team's playoff game. His beloved Kashima Antlers, whose logos were all over the clothes that were now strewn across the floor, were up against Shimizu S-Pulse in the Quarterfinals of the J1 League. He zipped back to the couch, ignoring the reawakened sting, took up the remote in a flash and turned it on to the game right on time.

Nemuri walked over and gently sat onto his lap. As the game got underway, she turned to him and said, "Hey… why don't we make this more interesting? I'm sure you're deadset on Kashima winning… how's about I bet on Shimizu? Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. Seem like fun~?"

"Ooohh, I like it! Heheh, no doubt in my mind, those rookies are going down. And then… so are you, hotstuff." he chuckled.

"Mmm, sounds like one of us will end up on their knees, one way or another..." she mused.

The two of them curled up watching intently at what ended up being a very close game. Heading towards the 90th minute, it seemed that Kashima had finally put it away after scoring the only goal in the game. The S-Pulse had only a few chances that lead to nothing, with Kashima Antlers seeming to dominate the game. Sakusa was more than confident in his victory, it was looking like a joyous night all-around and Nemuri was beginning to regret the idea.

And then… a miracle happened, an equalizer from S-Pulse's forward in the 1st minute of extra time. Then a second for the team, as Kashima's players sloppily lost possession, leading to S-Pulse's only goalscorer to score again, ending the game in a 2-1 victory for S-Pulse, as the final whistle was blown.

Sakusa actually sunk from the couch to the floor, utterly stunned. He could barely even make a sound or form a word. Nemuri put a hand to his shoulder that seemed consoling until he looked up to see her ear-to-ear grin.

"I hope you're as tough as you like to think, Babyy~" she growled. "I'm going to put your manhood through one hell of a test..."

A dread struck his soul in that moment. Something about her tone, and perhaps the fact that his nuts were still sore from the lone shot - which was a few hours ago at this point - made that less titillating and more just terrifying. Still, a bet was a bet… and hopefully she cared enough for him to give him his due.

She gestured for him to rise to his feet. Somewhat reluctantly he stood up and began to pull off his boxers. To his surprise, she stopped him, a hand on his wrist. "Up-up-up… I've had a few hours to think about this now. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right, babe. And if I really want to see how tough you are, I should at least let you dress for a beating."

"Uh… I'm not sure what you're getting at," he admitted sheepishly.

"You are an aspiring professional boxer, right? You certainly talk about it enough." she mused. "You would have to have a pretty high pain threshold to make it in that business. And I'm about to put it to its ultimate test, trust me on that… so I think it'd be fun to put you in your gear first."

"Huh. Didn't think we'd be getting into roleplay this soon, but okay." he joked. "I guess you'll be the uh, dastardly heel here."

"Oh you'll meet the heel alright..." she murmured. "Now go on, get dressed. Meet me in the training room, I'll be riiight there~"

Her tone there seemed a lot more, enticing somehow… just like that, he was into this again, happy to play along.

Within a couple of minutes, he was in his custom ordered boxing shorts, sitting on his workout bench. His gear was black with a large red stripe all the way up and down the centre, with white trimmings and a star emblem adorning the front. He thought it looked pretty damn cool but he couldn't but feel a little vulnerable in this case. They were pretty short compared to his other gear, not covering much and hardly what you'd call protective...

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being suddenly kicked open, slamming solidly against the wall. She stood there in the doorway, leant against the frame, posing as sultrily as could be. Midnight was wearing… not too much. A dark pink bikini with white stripes, her top straining against her enormous breasts, the true size of which he's never had the chance to appreciate before, always constrained by the rather conservative wear she typically had on in public, not counting her hero outfit. He was witness to a freaky side only a select few had the privilege to know.

She curled her legs, giving them a little flex and showing off her matching thigh-high stockings and high heeled boots. The outfit was capped with a few ribbons at the side of her panties and around her ankles.

Sakusa had never gotten this kind of view of his girlfriend's beautiful body before and he was struggling to refrain from drooling. As he rose to his feet, it was clear that… something else also rose. There was no hiding his erection in that outfit, the trunks were much too tight for that. She licked her lips as she gazed at the bulge in his pants. No shortage of ideas of what to do with it ran through her head in that moment...

With a fierce and sudden spin kick, she slammed the door shut as forcefully as possible. Without turning around or taking her fierce eyes off of her boyfriend/prey, she reached back and locked the door. Slowly, her hips rocking side to side in a deliberate and exaggerated sway, she walked over to him. He held his arms out for a hug, wanting desperately to get any kind of skin on skin contact with her right now.

"D'awww, isn't that cute…" she smiled, tickled by his offered embrace at a time like this. No sooner than it appeared, her smile turned to a dark scowl. "Here's what I do with CUTE."

She fired a vicious kick between his legs, smashing her boot deeply into his basically unprotected balls. As a howl erupted from his lungs, his hands began to shot towards his groin but she blocked that, grabbing his wrists. Nerumi flashed a sweet smile his way, dashing in and pressing her body tightly against his as she wrapped her arms around him, her cute little way of accepting his offered hug.

"Obviously you give cute things a hug~!" she chirped.

As she gave him an especially tight squeeze, she drove her knee up into his groin. Like a piston, it pumped up and down, devastating his balls twice, thrice, four times, a fifth before he could even finish his initial scream of anguish.

Roughly she shoved him onto the bench, forcing him onto his ass. Before he could protect his groin, she stepped onto his large bulge. She didn't put much pressure on them, however, simply letting him feel the underside of her boot in all its sharpness. Slowly she pressed her heel into his nuts, earning a sharp exhale of stinging pain.

The vivacious vixen leaned in, pressing her weight down just that little bit more as she gazed into his eyes and saw as his increasingly glassy eyes stared back. Her heel grinding down ever so further, her whisper was almost a hiss, "What's going through your mind right now…?"

Though he could physically feel nothing but anguish, as he gazed upon her intense expression and burning eyes, he answered quite truthfully, "...How beautiful you are."

For a moment she relented the pressure, taken aback just a bit. She blushed ever so faintly as she put a gentle hand to his face. "Well! You certainly are a sweet one, Sakusa-kun."

Her foot rose off his bulge as her hand lowered. "...Unfortunately, the answer I was looking for was 'pain'." she cooed, and ferociously stomped onto his testicles.

This got him out of his stupor in a hurry and brought out a shrill shriek as her solid boot threatened to crush his nuts. She grinded deeply as though she were putting out a lit cigarette, flattening them against the workout bench.

It didn't take long for her to get her wish; pain wholly consumed his mind. She took it a step further, hopping up on her planted foot as to place all of her weight onto his balls for just a moment, before leaping back. She let him curl up and clutch his aching crotch for a few moments as she backed away and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, propping them up and pressing them together in the process.

The brawling hero was already trying to muster up a submission as he slowly brought his head up, looking up her wondrous form. His gaze froze on her generous tits as they lovingly brushed together. Nemuri uncrossed her arms and in the process caused them to flop down, bouncing and quivering hypnotically. His jaw dropped as he stared intensely at her immaculate cleavage.

With a giggle, she asked the obvious, "You like~?" as she ran a finger down her gorgeous twin mounds. She played with the front of her bikini top, teasingly showing off how easy it would be for it to just pop right off.

His eyes were dull and lifeless, he was rendered a lustful zombie by her fantastic figure. Dumbly he muttered, "Wha-whaaa…?" as he clearly wasn't hearing her clearly.

Chuckling, she just shook her head at how utterly gobsmacked he'd become so soon. She walked back towards him, making sure to send her breasts swinging up and down with every step. The 18+ heroine put a finger to his chin and forced him to look up into her eyes.

"I said… if you get up, you can play with my boobs all you waaant..."

With a sweet little blown kiss, she backed up and beckoned him towards her with a finger. His face lit up as he eagerly shot to his feet and stumbled over towards her, hands outstretched towards her mammoth mammaries. Midnight tauntingly backed up, keeping those tantalizing tits ever so slightly out of reach.

Right before his hands finally touched them, she stunned him with an abrupt toe kick to the testicles. He shouted out in both pain and utter shock as he covered himself, staggering away. Cheekily, she finished her sentence, "...if you can stay up after four more kicks like that!"

"F-Four…?" he echoed nervously. Just one was more than enough for him, five in total? Who could possibly stay upright after that? He glanced at his crotch and then back to her bosoms as he weighed his options.

With a sigh, he uncovered himself and spread his legs. That served as answer enough and Nerumi was tickled at how deep his infatuation with her breasts went. Smiling deviously, she lifted a leg up, bent at the knee.

"Oh and by the way, that was me being gentle..." she noted. "Each one's gonna be harder than the last. Hope you're as tough as you think you are stud~!"

She swiftly proved she wasn't bluffing as her leg lashed out, her toes furiously stabbing into his crotch with a loud slap. Sakusa's pained howl echoed throughout the room. His knees were already shaking but he remained standing still.

"How was that?" she grinned. "Think you can withstand three more of those, lover?"

He did his best to brace for the next impact. Through grit teeth, he grunted, "Try me!"

"Ooooh, fiesty! Well then, if you're THAT confident… maybe I should stop using my weaker leg." she declared.

He hadn't even noticed she'd been kicking him with her left leg. She dropped it and raised up her dominant right leg instead. Immediately he recognized that it was bigger and more defined, visibly stronger. A nervous sweat began to form.

The third kick blasted viciously into his groin. This put every other shot up to this point to shame and he doubled over, his every instinct desperately urging him to fall to the ground and curl up in a little ball of misery. His body shook as he straightened himself back up.

"Hrrm, not bad. I guess I can stop holding back now…" she mused as she set both feet on the ground. Nemuri took a lunging stance, her right leg reared way back. "Snap kicks are great for swift surprises, but I can get a lot more power like this. Reeeaaady~?"

A small whimper escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tight, focusing as much as he could on enduring the next blow. She rocketed her foot forward at an outrageous velocity, her fourth toe kick crashing brutally into his battered balls. His feet actually left the floor on impact as the force sent him just a few inches upwards and several more inches backwards. This didn't make his job any easier as he had to land on his feet in addition to resisting the urge to collapse.

"Fffffuck! Fuck, my balls…" he moaned.

Nemuri chuckled. "See, that's what I was thinking too! Fuck your balls~"

His legs were shaking violently from all the pain he'd been going through and for a moment it actually looked like he was falling to a knee. Somehow he kept his knee from making contact with the floor however and stood back upright.

"I… I don't think I… have another in me..." he mumbled.

"Aww… you mean you really don't want these after all?" she cooed, putting her hands to her breasts. He watched as she hungrily fondled herself, moaning gently as her fingers slipped beneath her bikini top. He could vividly imagine just how wonderful it must've felt.

She lifted her tits up and let them fall, bouncing madly. He audibly gasped at the incredible sight. "Good God, I need them… I need them so badly..." he pleaded.

His hands trembled as he bared himself once more and spread his legs as much as he could.

Under any other context, Nemuri's warm smile would've been touching to see. But here it only made him that much more afraid of what she was about to do.

In an instant, her leg flashed out at terrifying speeds. Every single muscle in his body tensed up and a pathetic little squeal of fear erupted from his mouth. He was panting, breathing heavy from sheer panic when he realized she stopped her kick at the last second, her toes curling playfully just inches from the bulge in his trunks.

"Haaahaha! Ah, couldn't help it, sorry~" she laughed, gleeful at the extent of his terror. There was little she enjoyed more than making men fear her feet. She repeated this, again faking him out and once more he flinched, whimpering pitifully at the prospect of another kick.

As she slowly lowered her foot, he began to feel a little silly about his reactions. Suspecting another feint, he actually lowered his guard and relaxed a little. She grinned devilishly at this. Before he could even see her move, she took a step forward and then launched her instep off the floor at a wicked pace. Her fifth toe kick blasted horrifically into the front of his scrotum, the sharp edge of her boot sinking deeply into his groin.

The air left his lungs as this shot doubled him over and sent him flying backwards. He had no chance of withstanding this, he fell facefirst onto the floor in a heap. As he gripped his poor nuts and fought back the urge to cry he looked up to see her staring down at him.

"D'aww… so close! I guess you'll have to wait a little longer before you can have any fun with these…" she lamented, again groping her own tits and fondling them right in his line of sight. He groaned sadly at this torturous sight. Her laughter seemed particularly cruel at this.

"Well, don't feel too bad… for trying so hard, I think I can atleast give you a consolation prize." she winked before turning around and giving her beautiful ass a smack.

This was the first time he got to see it in that skimpy bikini and it was just as mindblowing a sight. She stepped over him, a boot on either side of his ribs and slowly sat her enormous, supple ass on his face. Lustfully he moaned into her fantastic flesh as she shook her hips, smothering him intently with her beautiful backside.

She enthusiastically bounced up and down on his face, smashing into his cheeks and nose. The dominatrix laughed as she rode him, sliding her voluptuous ass up and down, from his forehead to his chin, over and over.

Sakusa got deeply into this, taking his mind off of even this devastating agony. He brought his hands up to her hips, and sunk his head deeper into her cheeks, giving them the occasional kiss much to her delight. She pressed her beautiful body against his, reaching down to grab his legs as he was so involved in his facesitting that he didn't even notice.

Nemuri pulled his legs towards her as she sat back deeper against him. She hooked them with her arms, bending his lower body up as far as she could manage; on some level, this likely felt familiar as a pinning predicament to him, a position he's been in several times in practice, which may have explained his comfort with it. Giggling mischievously as she shook her ass, grinding away, she slowly brought her hand up into the air before slashing it between his legs, a vicious karate chop to his already badly damaged nuts.

He openly hollered his horrific pain into her ass. She savoured the vibrations his anguish caused. From this position he couldn't even begin to defend himself, she managed to keep his legs from even closing as she followed up with another chop. The edge of her hand might as well have been a blade stabbing fiercely into his crotch.

The hero's grip on her hips tightened as he tried to shove her off, but in this weakened state he really did not have it in him. She clenched her ass cheeks, making them hug his nose as she brought her hands up once more. Nerumi clasped them together and brought both fists down at once, a brutal axe handle blow to his testicles. As his pitiful screaming reached another decibel, she raised up off of him, shooting to her feet.

As he rolled around in pain, he whined, "You didn't say you'd do that…"

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't either!" she flippantly explained. "Now come on, get up, babe. I'm not done with you yet."

He put up a begging hand as the other protected his poor balls. Shaking his head, he pleaded, "No, no more… they've swollen to twice their size, I can't keep going..."

The sexy vixen went down on all fours, crawling seductively towards him. He had a wondrous view down her bikini top from here, her breasts displayed magnificently as she inched closer. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she lustily whispered, "Dearie, let me have my fun… and I promise you, I will give you lovin' beyond your wildest dreams."

"...Jesus, you're so lucky you're hot," he whispered back. Despite all the punishment, his erection hasn't even faded this whole time, Nemuri's greek goddess body enrapturing him so deeply that nothing could get in the way of his sheer desire for it.

"Hell yeah I am~" she chirped.

She rose, hooking his arm around her neck and helping him tentatively to his feet. The ballbusting beauty pulled him in close and kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue right down his throat. As she slowly pulled away, she assured him, "I'll treat you right, darling… I'll make it all worth it, trust me. But first… I'm going to have to do away with these."

Midnight reached down and grabbed his trunks, pulling them right down to the floor.

"Oooooh my…" she marvelled at the sight of his manhood. He wasn't kidding, his balls had swollen to enormous proportions and looked rather bruised as well… she'd done quite a number on his genitals. Many would find it unsightly but it was a beautiful thing to her.

Gently she caressed his battered scrotum, running her soft fingers along it to get a feel for how misshapen they'd become. Even this got a seething exhale from the aspiring champion as his nuts had turned excessively tender. She giggled at this… and couldn't resist giving his balls a little squeeze to earn a loud gasp.

She gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him, making him step out of his trunks and back up towards an exercise machine, specifically one for pull-ups. Stepping aside for a bit, she returned with three lengths of rope and a villainous smile. First wrapping it around his wrists, she tied the other side to the high bar, forcing his arms up and away. The other two lengths of rope found themselves around his ankles and she tied the other sides to adjacent machines, several feet away apiece. This forced his legs spread, his bulbous balls dangling freely.

Those already thoroughly tortured nuts couldn't possibly be any more vulnerable, his naked, muscular body utterly helpless to offer any protection. He took in a deep breath, frantically telling himself, "Focus on her body, focus on her body..."

"Hmhm, yes, please do. Here let me make that a little easier..." she growls, stepping out of her shoes and reaching back to fumble with the snap of her bikini top. He found himself struggling against his bindings, trying to rush towards her as she made a big show of slowly stripping it off. Finally, it came undone only to find itself draped on her enormous tits, frustratingly failing to expose her nipples. With but a few fingers to either side of her top, she kept it in place as she stepped towards her lover.

All that was on his mind at that point was finally getting to see them and he just knew if not for her hold on her bikini top, the incredible bouncing of her breasts would've sent it flying off. He lunged himself as much forward as he could, trying to make some sort of contact, but he was too weak to budge any of the machines he was tied to.

She smiled warmly as slowwwwly she began to pull the top down. He could actually see the edge of her areola as his girlfriend got ever so close to finally baring it all…

...he didn't even see the kick coming. Her bare foot blasted deeply and cruely into his groin, his enormous balls bouncing off the impact.

As he rocked his head back and screamed, which is all he was capable of doing at this point, Nemuri's laughter returned. "Gosh, you're easy, Babyy… I'm playing you like an ivory key~"

"C-Curse your rockin' tits…!" he grunted.

"Hmhm… you know you pretend you don't like getting kicked in the balls… but it doesn't seem to be bothering this guy." she remarks, leaning down to a put a finger against his erection. The voluptuous vixen watched in delight as it twitched as her teasing finger rang up and down the shaft. "Heheh… very nice, by the way."

"I… that's just because of how hot you are." he stammered, perhaps a bit uncertain himself. "Trust me, I don't… have a kink for this kind of stuff..."

She gently clasped her hand around his cock as she gazed into his eyes. "You will. It's an acquired taste… and everyone I'm with acquires it eventually~"

A swift finger flick to his nuts punctuated that statement, before she stood back up and delivered another fierce kick, firing her foot into the balls of her beloved boytoy. His teeth clenched, his eyes shut tight as he groaned in indescribable agony. Midnight rushed in closer and, while he couldn't see them, he could surely feel her breasts pressing snugly against his chest. He could even feel her nipples, entirely stiff as they dug into him.

He opened his eyes to see her waving her bikini top around in front of his face as she pressed her now bare breasts into him. She shook her chest, grinding them playfully into him.

"You see, this goes in stages my little lovebug…" she declared. "First you feel them on your flesh… it's very nice, isn't it? Then you get to see them, when I think you've earned the right. Aaaand then, if you're a really good, strong boy for me… you'll get to fondle them! Consider it a big mountain for you to climb, if you're man enough… or rather, two of them~"

As her tits brushed back and forth across his chest, she worked her hands down his torso before running the both of them up and down his erect cock. Within seconds he was moaning from sheer ecstasy from her skilful working of his shaft.

"Hmhm, you like that? I wasn't kidding when I talked them up before… everyone who's gotten to know them says I have golden fingers~" she boasted as she intensified the vigorous handjob.

His moans increased rapidly and within just a couple minutes of this, he was ready to lose it. Of course, Nerumi could tell and put a swift stop to it, releasing his dick and giving a simultaneous flick to both testes. The pleasure turned to pain in record time and he howled miserably, lamenting the climax that could've been.

"B-Baby please…" he moaned. "Just let me get off… I've been around your rockin' body for too long, this is insane, I neeeeed you..."

"D'awww, did I blueball your black and blue balls…?" she taunted. "Heheh, hey absence makes the heart grow fonder. The harder you get teased, the bigger and better your orgasm will be when I finally do let you have it~"

She proceeded to do a few squats, running her beautiful breasts up and down his torso and even let them dip across his genitals a few times, earning a deep shudder. As she ever so slowly brought them back up to his chest, she decided as a bit of mercy to simply lean back and finally show him her remarkable bare titties. She shook her chest and swung them back and forth right before his eyes. Nemuri hopped up and down, letting them bounce magnificently.

The buxom ballbusting beauty let him stare in awe for a while, drinking in her curvaceous form. He licked his lips, voraciously hungering for her, groaning, "I have never needed anything as much as I need you right now…"

"I'd be offended otherwise~" she chirped as she slowly pushed her thigh against his crotch. Nemuri lovingly caressed her toned leg against his member, massaging his dick. She brought her knee up against his cock, grinding it delicately up into his torso. He was deep in his own little world, his vision taken up by her breasts and his huge, erect penis being dutifully worked over by her kneecap.

Before long he once again found himself at the peak as her thigh resumed its work… and Nemuri smiled wickedly as she thrust her knee powerfully into his testicles, again cutting off any chance at an orgasm. A furiously loud scream escaped his lips.

This time before he could lament his sexual frustration, she followed up with another knee banging into his nuts. Once more her tits pressed against his chest, as she fired her thick, solid thigh into his crotch, alternating between it and her kneecap as she ruthlessly busted his balls.

As this nutcracking onslaught continued on, she peered down at his rock solid, bouncing cock. "Look at it, Sakusa-kun! Heheheh, nothing I do can deflate it!" she gleefully pointed out. "You may not think so, but your manhood wants my abuse! It craves it!"

He peered through blurred eyes to see she may have a point… despite all the anguish his genitals were going through, his cock was not only hard, but throbbing furiously.

After her knee bounced off his balls for the dozenth time, she went for another but stopped just short, letting him anticipate it. The both of them were panting, breathless from the exertion and pain respectively. Tears of anguish streamed down Sakusa's cheeks as he watched her leg hover precariously beneath his groin.

"...Ag-... again..." he grunted.

"Mm? Say that a little louder, darling?" she inquired, a playful hand to her ear.

He looked up at her with a newfound intensity in his eyes. "...Bust my balls again."

The dominatrix grinned from ear-to-ear. She grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, tensed up her legs and smashed her thigh furiously into his nuts with the loudest thud yet.

"YYYYES!" he shouted, broadcasting his ecstasy to the whole neighbourhood.

She reared back one last time. "I love you, baby."

"I… love you t-" was all he could say before her knee drove fiercely up between his legs, threatening to send his testicles up into his throat.

Nemuri had begun to work up a sweat from bashing his balls as she stepped backwards, and the lovestruck, lust-struck, glassy-eyed Sakusa stared in wonder at her glistening skin. The bodacious beauty purred, "Finally, you've truly become mine…"

She turned around on a dime and slipped her panties down, stepping out of them as she backed herself towards her newly-minted sub. Bent over, she shook her beautiful bare ass his way, the thick loving flesh rippling subtly.

After giving him a moment to savour the sight, she turned around, walked back over and again put a tender hand to his tender testes. "Now that I've thoroughly owned your balls… I think it's about time I did the same to the rest of your manhood." she cooed with a wink.

Reaching into her wristband, at this point basically the last thing she had on, she pulled out a condom… and promptly popped it into her mouth. She slunk down to her knees and took his cock into her mouth, using her tongue to wrap his dick in the rubber. Nemuri smirked pridefully as she admired her handiwork.

With the confidence and elegance of a goddess, she stood up and swaggered towards the wall, taking her sweet time, savouring every moment. Turning towards her beau, she blew him a kiss and then rushed forward at top speed. Sakusa just dumbly stared at her wildly bouncing tits as she sprinted his way. With a powerful leap, she tackled the hero, taking him with enough force that the ropes binding him actually snapped right in two.

Slamming him onto the workout bench, she skillfully landed herself atop his cock, taking him deep inside her sopping wet pussy. The moans came instantly as she skillfully squeezed her hips together, hugging his dick tightly as she went up and down at a rapid pace. Her breasts bounced wildly with every thrust as she commenced fucking him senseless.

Pleasure overtook his every sense as his hips involuntarily bucked forward. It didn't take long for this to get him closing into the mountaintop… so she reached back and gave his swollen balls a squeeze, just enough to hold his orgasm back. Lust and pain in equal measure surged throughout his muscular body as she kept her grip on his nuts all the while as she masterfully worked his stiff member.

The both of them rocked their heads back, increasingly loud moans filling the room. The two of them were far too deep into their lustful sexcapade to care if the whole world heard. The 18+ hero's frequent squeezes ensured he wasn't going off until she was ready to finish. After ten minutes of vigorous lovemaking, she finally let go of his balls and pumped with more intensity than ever.

Their screams came together to hit a new crescendo as they reached a simultaneous, mind-blowing set of orgasms. Nerumi collapsed on top of her lover, panting desperately. Sakusa smiled weakly as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. She gave him one last deep kiss before resting her head on his chest. The two lovers were thoroughly spent, curling up tenderly and staying like that as they drifted off to sleep into the night…


End file.
